The REACH Project is a study of HIV infection in adolescents infected through either sexual behavior or needle use. A total of 47 subjects have been recruited into the REACH Project since it opened here at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia; 39 subjects remain on study. The REACH Project studies the spectrum of HIV infection in adolescents, with intensive studies of the immunological, virological, and behavioral impact of HIV infection in this population. The study also studies other aspects of HIV infection in this population including HPV infection, cervical ectopy, and the disease impact of other sexually transmitted diseases. The study has been extended for two years in order to have greater time of observation for this cohort. Data are now becoming available from the Project, some of which has been submitted for publication, concerning the immunologic response to infection, the impact of concomitant HPV infection, the correlation of CD4+T lymphocytes and the plasma viral load, and the psychosocial coping mechanisms present in this population. The Clinical Research Center at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia has been vital in helping to process the many specimens collected as part of this study. As this study has been extended, the continued use of the Clinical Research Center will be vital for completion of the study.